


夏日出逃

by muyouyou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyouyou/pseuds/muyouyou
Summary: 夏天总是要结束的。
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	夏日出逃

偏僻的小镇上来了一位客人。他出现在七月一个寻常的黄昏，落日挂在天尽头，绵绵地滩成酡红金橘的一片，从树杈里漏下的晖光映着空气里纷纷扬扬的灰尘，跃上长长的卷曲的发梢。

亚瑟慢悠悠地骑着自行车晃过来，背上背着吉他。刺眼的阳光在他面前蒙上一层亮白的雾，他看不清那个男人的脸庞，可是他听见那个人叫他：“嘿，我能问你件事吗？”

他不情不愿地刹车，前轮在水泥路面上划出黑灰色的压痕。

“什么事？”他问。

男人提着手提箱转过脸来，亚瑟眯起眼睛，从那张脸上看出点茫然无措的情绪。他问：“奥兹坦太太家是这里吗？”

“当然是了。”亚瑟翻了个白眼，幅度很小，他想男人应该没有发现。

奥兹坦太太住在柯克兰家对面，这是一个好心的、絮絮叨叨的中年妇人，身形矮胖，总是红润的圆脸上常常露出一惊一乍的神情，时而发出肆无忌惮的大笑，人们都知道她很健谈。一周前她在家门口遇见了柯克兰太太，于是滔滔不绝地拉着她说了许多话，亚瑟记得开门的时候听到她说过几天自己有个亲戚要来暂住，他想多半就是这个男人。

但是这不关他的事。得到肯定的答复以后，男人微笑着说了句谢谢，对他点点头。亚瑟想要离开，可是他的脚刚蹬上踏板，男人突然又回过头来，像是不经意间抓到了某种一闪而过的灵感。

“对了，”他说，亚瑟疑惑地盯着他。“耳钉不错。”

亚瑟下意识地伸出手摸了摸自己的耳垂，小巧的黑色金属反射出一线强烈的光。这对耳钉在他的抽屉里放了很久，今天是他第一次戴。两星期前他刚刚打好耳洞，店面很小，只有一台快要散架的老旧风扇哗啦啦地转，点了酒精的耳垂凉丝丝的，然后风灌了过去。夏天不是打耳洞的好季节，很容易发炎。他买了酒精和红霉素，不过没太用上。他运气很好，没有什么不良反应，只是被斯科特冷嘲热讽了几句，母亲责怪他不该去路边的小店打耳洞，不过他不在乎。

亚瑟不明白这个陌生人为什么突然来这么一句。他不知道该怎样回答，那个男人似乎也不打算等他的回答。他走上台阶，按响了奥兹坦太太家的门铃。

“再见，小绅士。”他逆着光远远地说，亚瑟猜他在笑。

他的声音潮湿艰涩，有一股浓厚且绵长的大蒜风味。这口音很奇怪，亚瑟从来没有听过。瞧瞧他那头海草似的粘腻缠绕的长发，不知道是干什么的。

怪人，亚瑟漫无目的地想。

小镇上很少有外人到来。居民们大多从好几代以前就一直住在这里，彼此之间相当熟稔，能互相叫出对方的名字，因此对偶尔出现的外地人充满了看热闹式的新奇。几乎所有小镇居民都看见了这个男人，漂亮、迷人、口音奇怪、穿着考究，他与这个小镇格格不入，像是孔雀误入了山鸡的地盘。

镇里从来没有发生过什么了不得的事情，婚丧嫁娶就是镇上最大的新闻，无需宣告张扬，完全凭借几乎无所不包的人际关系口口相传，这里的日子像过了几遍的茶水一样平淡乏味。小镇居民们知道男人姓波诺弗瓦，典型的法国姓氏，比以前别的外地人更难得一见，这当然得益于奥兹坦太太总是闲不住的嘴巴，这位热情的妇人从不反感人们对她这个法国亲戚趋之若鹜。他们邀请他来家里做客，用探寻的目光打量这个神秘、陌生的外乡人，年轻女孩在背后小声议论他，脸上带着跃跃欲试的羞怯。

亚瑟知道他很受欢迎。小镇上的任何消息都不是秘密，这个法国男人正在与迪恩小姐约会，他们出现在僻静少人的街道上、便利店里、咖啡馆里，有人说他看见他们一道走进小旅馆，那语气兴奋又咬牙切齿。有一次亚瑟站在窗户前，望见男人把迪恩小姐送出奥兹坦太太家，他们低声交谈了一会儿，接着他在姑娘脸上吻了一下，于是迪恩小姐走了。像是早已发现来自对面那幢房子上隐秘的目光似的，男人突然抬起头，幽深的蓝色眼睛精准且敏锐地向这边扫过来。

亚瑟吓了一跳。他下意识地移开视线向后退，碰倒了一把椅子，在木制地板上撞击出轰隆隆的巨大声响。半秒钟过后，他听见楼下斯科特的声音。

“亚瑟，你他妈在干什么？”

“没什么。”他同样扯着嗓子吼回去，回应他的是兄长一阵无意义但令人烦躁的骂声。

他又看了看窗外。波诺弗瓦还在看他，只是脸上多了几分揶揄的、似笑非笑的神色。亚瑟突然觉得窘迫，他拉上窗帘，从窗户前跑开了。

他把凳子扶起来，莫名其妙地又向窗户望了几眼。他开始有些后悔自己刚才的举动，像个懦弱的逃兵。有什么好躲的？

他犹豫了一会儿，又回到窗前，像是下了很大决心，抿着嘴唇将紧闭的窗帘轻轻拉开一条缝。奥兹坦太太家门口已经没有任何人了，风把依旧翠绿的落叶送到台阶上。

亚瑟没来由地松了一口气。他觉得奇怪，他不知道自己在紧张什么。这个法国人似乎让他不太舒服。

可是第二天他又看见了波诺弗瓦。他在便利店的冷冻柜前徘徊良久，想着买哪种饮料既能清凉解渴又物美价廉，听见收银台前有人在说话。声音很轻，但亚瑟听得清清楚楚。

他抬起头，果然是那个法国人。他指着收银员后面的一排货架说：“劳驾，请帮我拿一盒那个。”

亚瑟从来没有买过那排货架上的东西，但这并不代表他没有肖想过。青少年对性总是有着不敢言说的向往，尤其是男孩，他们还没有大胆到能与心仪的女孩坦然相对的地步，却早已对那些品牌和包装烂熟于心。他们现在还很少有人用过，但总有一天会用，早些了解这些牌子的特点总不会出错。

收银员显然对此早已习以为常，眼皮子也没抬一下，熟练地扫了码。

“12.99磅。”

亚瑟注意到波诺弗瓦手里那个小盒子的包装。他知道这个品牌，但他并不了解它。他突然发现自己其实对这些朋友们热衷的东西了解得很少。不同的人适合不同的品牌和款式，这他还是明白的，他盯着波诺弗瓦的背影出神，冷冻柜里的凉气一股脑地扑在他身上。

他感觉更渴了，于是舔了舔嘴唇。

不知道波诺弗瓦是什么尺寸，适合的是什么款式。

“嘿，不要一直开着冷冻柜的门！”

亚瑟这才反应过来。他连忙道歉，那个法国人随着收银员的视线看过来，身子斜靠在台上，一副好整以暇的模样。他当然不会知道亚瑟刚才在想什么，但亚瑟却有些羞愧。他不敢看男人的眼睛，随手从柜子里拿了一瓶饮料，拖沓着脚步走到收银台前。

“你好。”波诺弗瓦说，“我们又见面了。”

亚瑟从喉咙里嗯了一声，依然没有看他。他觉得波诺弗瓦的声音里总是带着粘稠的笑，就像他的眼睛一样。他的眼睛很迷人，有一种吸引人坠入漩涡的魔力，亚瑟曾听见女孩们这样说。

他们一前一后走出便利店。门前有一粒小石子，在被扫得干干净净的地面上很突兀，亚瑟轻轻踢了一脚，于是它骨碌碌地滚远了。

“你似乎住在奥兹坦太太家对面？柯克兰先生家的孩子？”

想也不用想，奥兹坦太太或许已经把街坊四邻的姓氏都告诉这个人了。亚瑟曾见过父亲在门口与他攀谈，时间还不算太短。

“是的。”

年长的男人把手插在兜里，点点头，看了他一眼：“你是个有趣的孩子。”

亚瑟不知道“有趣”这个印象从何而来，也不知道这个词在这里是褒义还是贬义，所以他也不知道该如何回答。

好在男人没让他尴尬太久。

“我叫弗朗西斯。”

他没有说自己的姓氏。亚瑟抬起头，撞进那双女孩们口中拥有魔力的眼睛里，他觉得自己的心脏从悬崖上摔了下去，整个人跌进谷底。

他深吸了一口气。

“我叫亚瑟。”

“亚瑟。”弗朗西斯重复了一遍，“亚瑟王？不错的名字。”

其实这是亚瑟爷爷的名字。不过他不打算反驳，因为他已经看到迪恩小姐站在对面的树荫下，今天天气很热，这样的地方凉快一些。她看见他们了，脸上露出放松的笑容。

“再见。”弗朗西斯对亚瑟说。他穿过街道，迪恩小姐挽起他的手。

亚瑟感到手里慢慢沁出湿润的凉意。饮料瓶受了热，瓶身上凝结出一层薄薄的水珠，有几滴淌下来渗进他的指缝，一直流到手腕，很凉，很痒。

他抬起手拧开瓶盖，往嘴里灌了一口，可是眼睛还盯着弗朗西斯和迪恩小姐离开的方向。饮料流过食道，把清爽的凉意带到胃袋里。他不是傻子，自然知道买了那个东西以后他们要做什么。看来他们的约会很顺利。

然而几天后亚瑟看到弗朗西斯身边换了一个人。先前是迪恩小姐，现在却是沃克小姐了，她比前者要高挑一些，也要拘谨一些。亚瑟不知道她是怎么跟弗朗西斯认识的。

他看到沃克小姐在家门口与弗朗西斯拥吻告别，一辆车从他们身边经过，带起沃克小姐洁白的裙摆。弗朗西斯目送她走进门，转过身正好跟亚瑟撞个正着。

“噢，亚瑟，你好啊。”他很自然地打招呼。

亚瑟脱口而出：“我以为你在跟迪恩小姐约会。”

他刚说完就后悔了。这样的话实在太不礼貌，更何况是对一个仅有数面之缘的男人。事实上，弗朗西斯跟谁约会与他毫无关系。

但弗朗西斯没有生气。他只是有些惊讶，不过很快就轻轻笑了起来。

“你以为我在同时跟两位女士约会？可是迪恩小姐已经结束了。我们对彼此而言不过是一个新鲜的床伴。”

他停顿了一下，皱眉：“我是不是不该跟你说这些？”

亚瑟不是没有跟女孩约会过，但仅仅局限于课后的玩乐、一起参加舞会、偶尔会牵手拥抱，除此之外再没有别的。他甚至连吻都没有接过。很奇怪，不管跟哪一位约会对象肌肤相触，他心里都没有任何波澜。他从来没有体会过电影里那种害羞、紧张、心脏快要跳出胸腔的奇妙感觉。

他想约会和交往或许是一件神圣的事情，所以自己总是心无杂念。那些女孩常常嫌他无趣，不到两星期就要停止关系，他也并不惋惜。他没有想到还有人的约会周期比自己更短，关系结束后比自己还要不放在心上。

“我能理解。”他说。

弗朗西斯挑了挑眉。

“我不是说‘新鲜的床伴’这方面。”亚瑟解释道，但是他又停下来了。他不知道接下来该怎么说。说自己还没有这方面的经验，还是说自己那些短暂的、可笑的、得不到当事人重视的约会？

弗朗西斯突然微微俯下身凑过来。那张漂亮的脸骤然逼近，神情一反常态地严肃，那些还在思考言辞的乱七八糟想法流星一样在亚瑟脑海里消失了，他全身上下在刹那间绷紧，甚至不敢眨一下眼睛。

他一瞬间想到许多荒唐的念头，心脏仿佛停止了跳动。但成年人只是皱着眉摸了摸他的耳垂。

“你的耳朵发炎了。”

亚瑟这才后知后觉地发现耳垂的确在瘙痒发热，夹杂着丝丝缕缕如针的刺痛，或许是这些天里一直戴着耳钉的缘故。这倒也奇怪，他刚打好耳洞那几天没有发炎，现在却发炎了。

“需要跟我回去帮你处理一下吗？奥兹坦太太不会介意的。”

或许今天实在是太热了，又或许是弗朗西斯靠得太近，热气迅速氤氲发酵，亚瑟红了脸。他连忙说不用了，我还有事，连看也不敢看弗朗西斯一眼，逃也似的走开。

“你这样不行，要赶紧处理！”弗朗西斯在身后喊道。

“我知道，我自己会弄！”他同样大声地喊，夹杂着漫天悠长的蝉鸣，在安静无人的街道上砸出隐约的回声。他总觉得那道视线紧紧地黏在自己身上，这让他有些不自在，但他不敢回头看。

他的脸还是热的，直到拐过街角才渐渐恢复寻常的温度。他摸了摸自己的脸，不明白为什么刚才会烫得惊人。

亚瑟没有对弗朗西斯说谎，他确实有事。暑假快结束了，镇上要在开学前举办一次游园会，亚瑟的女友艾丽莎请他来帮忙。艾丽莎是啦啦队队长，这是一个活泼爱笑的姑娘，仿佛永远那么开心。她向亚瑟提出约会的时候，后者其实并不觉得惊喜或是兴奋，但他的朋友们在旁边起哄，乐队吉他手与啦啦队队长是校园里最好的搭配。

“你们会是万众瞩目的一对。”埃里克对他说。

于是他同意了，不过他此其实并不感兴趣。艾丽莎对各种活动都很热心，这个姑娘似乎能从这些又累又麻烦的事里得到无穷快乐。一连几天亚瑟和她一起搬东西、支帐篷、手忙脚乱地布置展会，天气很热，汗珠从他的额头滚下来，衣服黏糊糊湿漉漉地贴在背上。

但是艾丽莎看起来很乐在其中。她给了他一瓶水。

“亚瑟，你这几天话很少，以前话也不多。你为什么不跟我说话？”

亚瑟含糊其辞地说太热了，可是他心里很清楚不是这样的。这样拙劣的借口显然骗不过艾丽莎这样聪明的女孩，她看着他，他在那目光里躲闪着低下了头。

“好吧，我们明天再说。”她拨了下头发，明艳的笑容跟发尾一起飞扬起来，“你明天会来游园会吧？”

亚瑟如释重负。

“当然。”

他在游园会上又见到了弗朗西斯。法国人倚在甜品摊前散落着缎带的桌椅旁，身边围着几个姑娘，他正笑着跟她们说什么，大概很有趣，女孩们被他逗得咯咯直笑，可是她们当中没有沃克小姐。亚瑟买了一个甜筒冰淇淋，坐在他们后面的椅子上，附近的空气充满棉花糖、奶油和新鲜蛋糕的甜腻味道。

“……每天上下班都会堵车，大概一个小时左右……没什么特别的，真的，每天忙完只想躺下，哪有那心情？可爱的小姐们，巴黎跟你们想象中的可不是完全一样……不，没有的事。我很喜欢这里……”

女孩们带笑的声音像清晨树林里清脆的鸟啼，她们似乎格外喜欢弗朗西斯，争先恐后地同他说话，他不紧不慢地一一回答，脸上温润的微笑从未减弱半分。

“波诺弗瓦先生，您想跟我们一起去别处玩玩吗？”一个女孩问道。

“不了，”法国人回答，“我今天有些累。”

女孩们叽叽喳喳地笑着离开了。弗朗西斯站了一会儿，慢悠悠地从兜里掏出一盒烟，抽出一根点燃。他的脸被松散垂下的长发遮得很严实，亚瑟看不见，不过他看到弗朗西斯微微仰起头，一缕青色的烟雾晃悠悠地呼出，飘起，消散。

他一眨不眨地看着，没想到弗朗西斯突然转过头来，发现他的时候有些讶异。

“你的耳朵好些了。”

肯定的语气。亚瑟昨天晚上用红霉素和酒精处理过，消肿了不少。

男人在他对面坐下，饶有兴致地瞥了一眼亚瑟摆在桌上那只毛绒小熊，两条腿交叠起来。

“没想到你喜欢毛绒玩具。”

亚瑟咬了一口快要融化的雪顶，说：“我失恋了。”

这句话似乎对弗朗西斯造成了不小的冲击。他睁大眼睛，不知所措地哦了一声，点燃的烟差点从指缝间掉下去。

“不过没什么好遗憾的。”亚瑟补充道。

分手是艾丽莎提出的，在他陪她玩了好几个游园项目以后，她忽然神情庄重地对他说，她不想继续这段关系了。艾丽莎说得很大方，也很平静，漂亮的褐色眼睛毫不躲避地望着他，他觉得那目光像是两道炽热的火焰，能把自己完全洞穿。

“亚瑟，你好像对我们的关系一点也不上心。这不是我想要的约会。我听你以前的女朋友说你一直是这样，我本来不太相信，但现在发现她们说得没错。”艾丽莎说，她的半边脸被摊子上的灯火映得明明灭灭。

“你不是一个合格的男友，亚瑟。从某种程度上来说，你是一个混蛋。”

她把手里的小熊塞回亚瑟手里，那是在亚瑟玩射击游戏时得到的奖品。亚瑟拿着小熊，看她头也不回地离开，却没有丝毫要追上去的冲动。归根结底，他对此并不惋惜，因为艾丽莎说得对，他对他们之间的关系一点也不上心，他是一个混蛋。

弗朗西斯啧啧摇头，总结道：“所以你被甩了。”

亚瑟没有反驳。这话很难听，但是事实。

弗朗西斯吐出一口烟，声音沙哑地笑起来：“我跟你一样，也被甩了。”

亚瑟这才想起今天没在他身边见到沃克小姐。

“你跟沃克小姐也分手了？”

“……是的，她嫌我的口音太难听。”

亚瑟噗嗤一声笑了。

“不过我说的不是这个。在来这里之前，我被我的未婚妻甩了。”弗朗西斯继续说，“本来我们下个月就该结婚，可是有一天她突然消失，说她还是没有放下前男友。”

亚瑟实在没有想到这种电影里才会出现的烂俗桥段竟然真的会发生在现实中。他其实不太相信。他知道弗朗西斯很受欢迎，那张俊美的脸庞就足以迷倒无数女孩，更何况他总是有将姑娘们哄得心花怒放的本事。他不相信这样的人会被甩。

于是他问：“真的吗？”

“假的。”弗朗西斯对他挑了一下眉毛，吸了一口烟。

“……你也是个混蛋。”亚瑟闷闷地说。

接下来是长久的沉默。无声的寂静在他们之间悄然蔓延，周围的声音仿佛都销声匿迹了，无论是展会上人群喧嚣热闹的谈笑还是镀上暮色的草地里逐渐响起的虫鸣，一层静止的空气环绕在身边，把他们与周遭的一切隔绝开来。亚瑟咬着甜筒的脆皮，慢慢有了些舒展的困意。

“你喜欢她吗？”弗朗西斯突然问。

亚瑟没反应过来：“谁？”

“甩了你的那个女朋友。”

亚瑟沉默地盯着手里的冰淇淋。他吃得太慢，融化的奶油在甜筒边缘汇聚、淌下，濡湿了他的手指，指缝间一片清凉的粘腻。

“我不知道。”

“这可真奇怪。那你为什么要跟她约会？”

为什么？亚瑟也说不清楚。他的哥哥们，他的朋友们都在跟形形色色的女孩约会，这在高中生里再正常不过了。所有人都觉得亚瑟也应该这样，他不是那些呆板软弱的书呆子，他是能引起学生们惊呼尖叫的校园乐队的吉他手，他应该有一个漂亮的女朋友。

“我不知道。”他说。

弗朗西斯轻轻叹了一口气，把烟送到嘴边。

“青少年啊。”

他说这话的时候有一种无奈、疏离、冷淡、饱含沧桑的慵懒，卷起的袖口处露出一截青筋明显的手腕。他的手指细瘦，骨节分明，用两根指头夹着烟的样子极尽风雅，像复古时装画上的人物。他吸上一口烟，嘴唇微微嘬出一个圆形小洞，那个洞口里吐出一缕绵长缠绕的青烟，轻轻巧巧地飘上去，在暮色里消失了。

亚瑟觉得弗朗西斯吸烟的样子性感极了。这个突然冒出的念头把他自己吓了一跳。他从来没有吸过烟，但他看斯科特和乐队里的朋友们吸过，在此之前他从来没有见过谁在吸烟的时候如此迷人。现在他想要尝试一下了。

他忽然觉得身体发热，血管里的血液骤然沸腾着加速流动起来，他听到自己清晰大声的心跳，一下又一下，猛烈地、热情地撞击着胸口。他惊恐地发现这是他第一次体会到这样的感觉。这感觉很奇怪。

他咬了咬嘴唇

“能让我抽一支你的烟吗？”他问。

弗朗西斯顿了顿，说：“你这个年纪还是少抽烟为好。”

“我十六岁了。”

“十六岁。”弗朗西斯重复一遍，笑着摇头，“真是好大的年纪。”

“我以前没有抽过烟。”亚瑟坚持，“我只是想抽一口试试。”

弗朗西斯深深地看了他一眼，似乎在试探这句话的真实性。亚瑟直直地看回去。弗朗西斯妥协了，从烟盒里抽出一支烟递给他，说：“只抽一口。”

亚瑟有些犹豫地用打火机点燃了它，学着弗朗西斯的样子，拙劣地用食指和中指夹住烟。

吸气的那一瞬他觉得自己差点就要窒息，一种从未体验过的辛辣气流充满了他的口腔和气管，他被激得剧烈地咳嗽起来，眼睛不受控制地泛出泪花。他咳了好一阵子，差点喘不上气，觉得自己简直成了一个老旧的烟囱。

弗朗西斯好整以暇地看着他：“感觉如何？”

亚瑟咳得嗓子疼，他连连摇头，不想说一句话。

弗朗西斯猛地吸掉最后一口烟，把烟头在桌上摁灭。

“今天有些晚了，一起回去吗？”

亚瑟还是说不出话，只能点头。弗朗西斯把他送到家门口，门是斯科特开的。这位讨人厌的兄长目光在弗朗西斯和亚瑟身上来回打了几个转，意味深长地摸了摸下巴。他礼貌地谢过弗朗西斯，关上了门。

“亚瑟，你挺厉害啊。什么时候跟法国佬搞到一块的？”

他很清楚斯科特只是调侃，因为弗朗西斯最近在小镇上实在备受好评，是无论男女都想跟他套近乎的红人。但这话落在亚瑟耳里，竟然被他听出一种别样的意味。

跟法国佬搞到一块。

绝对没有。亚瑟想要否认，又觉得这样未免太过斤斤计较，毕竟斯科特自己也多半没过脑子，但他紧闭嘴唇，又觉得如鲠在喉。一种奇怪的恐惧从胃里涌到他的嗓子眼，他没想到那口烟的后劲这样大。

他没有回答，仓皇地逃回了自己的房间。

很奇怪。自从见到弗朗西斯开始，他就一直很奇怪。亚瑟咬着牙恶狠狠地想，不应该再见弗朗西斯了。

很多事情并不被人的意志所左右。就像亚瑟经过杂货店，看到摆在货架上林林总总的香烟，总会不受控制地想起那天弗朗西斯缓缓吐出一口烟的样子，于是他赶紧跑开。他背着吉他去埃里克家做最后的排练，好一会儿在晚上劳拉家的派对上演出，在休息的时候他同样避无可避地听到他们谈论起弗朗西斯。

“瞧他穿得人模狗样的，多么假正经。”

“他多大岁数了？下巴上的小胡子真难看，我不知道女孩们为什么都那么喜欢他。”

“他的口音也很难听，法国人的英语都一样烂。她们是怎么听懂他在说什么的？”

青春期的男孩对能夺走异性目光的成年男人总是充满稚气的敌意。他们抱着乐器坐在地上，七嘴八舌地对假想敌进行贬低，太阳在他们身边上投下一方斜斜的亮光，映出细小的飞扬的尘埃，空气闷热潮湿。

亚瑟一言不发地听着，手指无意识地划拉吉他弦。

那声音很难听。他的朋友们不再议论了，都停下来看他。

“怎么了，亚瑟？难道你要说你为弗朗西斯不平？艾丽莎不是因为他才把你甩了的吗？”蒂姆揶揄道，男孩们一同哄笑起来。

亚瑟有些生气。艾丽莎跟他分手的原因确实不是这个。他知道这些朋友们是如何看待弗朗西斯的，恶心、做作、花言巧语、滥情滥交，是个打扮得衣冠楚楚的无耻骗子。他对此感到愤怒，因为他并不这样认为。

“闭嘴吧，你们根本不了解他。”

他的语气并不怎么友好，像一块冰。所有人都愣住了。房间里的空气一时不再流动，直到埃里克勉强堆起笑容：“嘿，亚瑟，这可不像你。你该不会也像那些女孩一样爱上他了吧？”

亚瑟噌地站起来，脚踝被凳子脚上未完全凿进去的螺丝挂了一下，扯出一阵短暂而清醒的疼痛。

达伦吹了声口哨：“亚瑟，你真该看看你现在的脸，红得都能烤土豆了。”

“伊莲娜那个男朋友是不是就是快三十岁的？这次你跟她一样了。”

“不不不，伊莲娜就是喜欢老的。”

“他们只是没人管。但要是法国人在英国泡未成年会进局子吗？”

男孩们又叽里呱啦地讨论开了，压低的声音细碎嘈杂。

亚瑟感到烦躁。无论是炎热的天气、狭窄的空间、窗外此起彼伏的蝉鸣还是朋友们并无恶意的调侃，这一切都让他觉得讨厌。他不知道他们为什么提起伊莲娜，也不关心伊莲娜喜欢年老的还是年轻的男人，他只想离开这里，就现在。

于是他踢了一下凳子，它在地板上划出一声刺耳的噪音。

“你们烦死了。”

他不在乎朋友们怎么想，也不在乎今晚派对上的演出，什么都不在乎了。他迅速地、远远地离开埃里克的家，连吉他也不拿。他在一个不知名的街边小店旁停下，买了一只棒棒糖含在嘴里，动作恶狠狠的，像是在赌气。

他看也不看地穿过街道，听见急促的喇叭声。他不耐烦地停下来，正想骂人，看清从车里探出的脑袋以后却把话堵在了嘴里。

是弗朗西斯。他又一次该死地慌乱起来。

“你怎么了，亚瑟？看起来心情不太好。”

亚瑟没有回答，于是弗朗西斯自顾自地说起来。

“要我送你回家吗？这车是奥兹坦太太的，我原本想开着它在附近兜兜风。来这里这么久了，还没在周围转过呢。”

这个他刚刚为之与朋友们闹了不快的男人对此毫无知觉地出现在他面前。亚瑟想起那些玩笑，斯科特的、埃里克的、达伦的，他想起艾丽莎的话，他那些奇怪的慌张，以及新鲜的、胸口突如其来的、宛如从高空落下的剧烈激荡。

他在纷乱迷糊的思绪里抓住一个，突然不再慌乱了。他拉开副驾驶的门，坐了进去。

“不用送我回去。按你原本的计划开吧。”

弗朗西斯的手放在方向盘上，有些惊讶。

“我今晚很有可能不会回来。”

“没关系。”亚瑟耸耸肩，舌头湿漉漉地翻搅着糖果，“我告诉家里今晚要参加一个派对。”

弗朗西斯没有再说什么，发动了引擎。他瞥了亚瑟一眼，说：“我远远地看到你，还以为你在抽烟。”

“这是棒棒糖。”亚瑟含混不清地说。

“是的。”弗朗西斯笑了，“是什么口味的？”

“桃子。”

球形的糖果在亚瑟的牙齿之间滚来滚去，咯吱咯吱地响，像松鼠啃食落叶。车里的空调温度开到很低，冷风把被汗水黏湿在亚瑟背上的布料吹开，他被激得瑟缩了一下。今天天气闷热得很，他穿着及膝短裤，裤管又大又空，现在冷气沿着裤子边缘渗进大腿，他不得不将两条腿并拢。

弗朗西斯敏锐地察觉到了，稍稍调高了温度。或许这短暂的分神让他有些懈怠，拐弯的时候车子刺啦一声，轮胎打滑了，亚瑟差点撞到玻璃上。

“天！”他下意识地叫了一声。

“抱歉。”弗朗西斯说，“我没怎么开过右舵车。”

他说得轻描淡写，甚至有些理直气壮，仿佛对刚才造成的意外没有任何愧疚。亚瑟不满地啧了一声，舌尖与糖果碰撞出水渍。

“你现在下车还来得及。”

“不。”亚瑟气鼓鼓地说。糖果把他的右边腮帮顶出一个圆圆的弧度，这让他看起来像一只仓鼠。

弗朗西斯轻轻笑了一声，左手拨了下方向盘。那动作很轻松，很随意，像一个老到的计程车司机。

水泥地面在视野前方弯曲延伸，路面平坦，六十码的速度不疾不徐，偶尔有轧过小石子的声音。冷气安静地从风口里涌出，亚瑟伸直双腿，懒洋洋地打了一个呵欠。他不知道弗朗西斯打算去附近的哪里，他也不打算问。天色慢慢暗下来，路旁蓊郁苍翠的树林绵延成一条漫长的海岸，风流过的时候窸窸窣窣，翻涌不息。

“可能要下雨了。”弗朗西斯说。

过了不久，雨果然下了起来。最初只是几粒雨点从倾斜的车窗上滚落，留下几道细长的水痕，像短小的丝线。接着打在车窗上的雨点变得密集，噼里啪啦地砸下来，越来越频繁地、此起彼伏地溅起水花，把前方昏暗的视野晕染成模糊扭曲的一片。弗朗西斯打开雨刮器，但很快连这也不管用了，雨水泄洪一般从车顶上倒灌下来，冲刷得灰暗的空气一片密密麻麻的失真的白。

“我们没办法继续走了。”弗朗西斯说，外面的雨声几乎盖过了他的声音，“得找个地方歇脚。”

车辆在暴雨中艰难地涉水前行。这附近没有什么人，一路上不见多少可供停歇的地方，他们一直向前开，夜色从雨幕里沉沉地压下来。

“如果找不到歇脚的地方该怎么办？”亚瑟问，不过他并不很渴望得到回答。很奇怪地，他和一个并不算熟稔的男人一同被困在夜晚的暴雨中，而且很有可能会困上很久，但他一点也不害怕或是心急。

“不会的。”弗朗西斯打开车灯，指了指前方被洇染开来的一团暖黄色的灯光，从不断冲刷下来的雨水里，亚瑟隐约看见树木掩映中的招牌。

“你看，这里有个汽车旅馆。”

弗朗西斯左打方向盘，车辆缓缓驶近那栋小小的木质建筑。打开车门的时候亚瑟顿时被倾盆的雨水淋得浑身湿透，脚下的地面泥泞不堪。他缩着身子，感到全身的汗毛都在冷雨中竖起来，被淋湿的睫毛重得几乎无法支起。

他踩着泥水跑进屋檐下，旅馆外有个小回廊。这时他看见弗朗西斯也走过来，不紧不慢，在被淋得狼狈不堪的暴雨里，法国人身上依然有一种淡然不惊的风雅。他的长发紧紧贴在脸上，雨水从发际一直滚落到下巴，淌过喉结，流进衣领里。

很性感。亚瑟盯着雨水在他身上经过的路线，舔了舔嘴唇。

“傻站着干什么？”弗朗西斯对他笑了笑。“进去吧。”

旅馆前台里只有一个昏昏欲睡的男人。他用审视的目光上下打量这两位奇怪的客人，推过来一个旅客登记簿。弗朗西斯在上面写上自己和亚瑟的名字，他的笔迹优雅漂亮，有一种收敛的轻巧。

男人仔细看了那些字母好几遍，慢吞吞地拿出钥匙：“出门左拐第一间。”

这间旅馆显然很少有人光顾，打开房门的瞬间，一股潮湿发霉的味道扑面而来，天花板上的灯闪了好几下才亮起。房间逼仄、闷热，空气黏糊糊的，弗朗西斯走过去打开窗户，风猛地灌进来，清凉的雨丝星星点点落在脸上。

亚瑟局促地站在原地。现在他要跟这个男人在同一个房间里度过一晚，这在以前从来没有过。弗朗西斯倒是显得很自然，从卫生间里走出来，说：“这里装修有些简陋，不过倒是可以洗澡，你要洗吗？”

亚瑟浑浑噩噩地说好。他站在花洒下，热水哗啦啦地冲了他一身，浴室里雾气蒸腾。他回想自己是如何从埃里克家赌气似的跑出来，如何赌气似的上了弗朗西斯的车，如何与他一起跑到这个不知是哪里的地方，又是如何跟他住进了同一个房间，这一切在温暖的热气里被浸泡得发酸发胀，他恍惚觉得自己在做梦。

他不知道自己是怎么穿好衣服出来的。回过神来的时候，弗朗西斯也已经洗完澡坐在他身边，用毛巾擦着头发。

“我记得前些天你的耳朵发炎了。现在好了吗？”

亚瑟摸了摸耳垂，那里的红肿还未完全消下去，不过已经没什么不适感了。

“大概吧。”他说。

弗朗西斯停下手里的动作，轻轻拨开他耳边还未干透的发梢。亚瑟僵住了，弗朗西斯离他很近，大概只有几公分，他感到对方湿热的、沉稳的、有规律的呼吸，仿佛伸手就可以触到气流。

耳垂不安分地再次瘙痒起来。他偏了偏头，看见弗朗西斯近在咫尺的面孔，那双湛蓝的眼睛像小镇里很少见到的干净幽远的天空，他在里面看到自己通红的脸，还有闪烁的目光。

闷热，潮湿，粘腻。黏稠的空气在他们之间凝滞。亚瑟看见弗朗西斯的脸慢慢逼近，他下意识地闭上眼睛，唇上一软，像是沾染上了清晨的露珠。

弗朗西斯的睫毛似有若无地戳着他的脸颊，仿佛舒展的蝶翼。突然之间，他完全平静下来了，前所未有的平静，周遭的所有声音都被无比清晰地放大，暴雨依旧哗啦啦地沿着屋顶泻下来，风一阵又一阵吹过树林，掀起一片涛声。天地间被无意义的白噪音填满了，只有他们身边是寂静的。

可是弗朗西斯没有更进一步的动作。他顿了顿，拉开了距离。亚瑟睁开眼睛，迷茫地望着他。

他看起来有些窘迫。

“抱歉，我不是有意……”

剩下的话没能说完，因为亚瑟直起身子揽住他的颈项，义无反顾地吻了回去。

时间在他们身边停止了流动。亚瑟口腔里桃子味棒棒糖的气息还没有散尽，慢悠悠地弥漫开来。弗朗西斯没有推开他。他们吻了很久，直到亚瑟胸腔里的空气耗尽了，他松开手，热气后知后觉地从耳根往脸上冒。

雨似乎下得更大了，除了雨声，亚瑟再也听不到别的声音。他望着弗朗西斯，似乎在期待他说些什么。

弗朗西斯说话了。他拍了拍亚瑟的肩膀，说：“睡觉吧。”

亚瑟的肩膀垮下来。他不知道自己为什么会感到失落，但他不愿意去想。他顺从地钻进散发着霉味的被子里，眼泪忽然涌上来。他吸了下鼻子。

“怎么了？”弗朗西斯问他。

“今天我本来应该跟乐队里的朋友们一起去参加劳拉的派对。”亚瑟闷在被子里说，弗朗西斯多半不知道他是校园乐队的成员，也不知道劳拉，不过他不在乎。

“可是我下午跟他们吵架了——我不知道那算不算吵架。我们本来说好的，我失约了。”

弗朗西斯静静地听着，昏黄的灯光将他的轮廓镀上一层柔和的光晕。他摸了摸亚瑟的头发，声音很温和：“那么明天回去之后就向他们道歉吧。现在很晚了，先睡觉，好吗？”

哄孩子的语气。亚瑟裹着被子翻过身，嗯了一声。

他听到弗朗西斯爬上了另一张床，接着眼前一黑，灯光熄灭了。房间里异常安静，只有窗外的雨声依旧嘈杂，黑暗里能看到如无数丝线串联的繁密雨幕，将他们与外界隔绝开来。外面是湿冷的，里面是暖和的。

亚瑟很快睡着了。这一觉睡得很香，醒来的时候他觉得自己可能做了一个梦，但他想不起来是什么。他睁开眼睛，雨已经停了，空气干净清爽，树林里传来斑鸠的啼叫。

弗朗西斯不在，只有一包烟还留在床头。亚瑟盯着它，鬼使神差地伸出手，把它紧紧攥在手里。烟盒空了一大半，里面只剩下两三支烟。他犹豫了一下，把烟盒揣进裤兜里，连鞋也顾不上穿，赤着脚走出房门。

昨夜这场暴雨把天空、树林和地面冲刷得干干净净，所有色彩都变得得鲜艳明亮。水珠慢吞吞地从屋檐上滴下来，木质的回廊是潮湿的，凉气丝丝缕缕地从脚底沁入皮肤。

弗朗西斯正倚在车门上抽烟，那副样子一如既往地迷人。像是感应到什么似的，他回过头，视线从亚瑟的头上移到脚上，皱起眉头。

他摁灭烟头走过来，说：“怎么不穿鞋就出来了？”

“……我以为你走了。”

“当然不会。我走了你怎么办？”

亚瑟愣了愣：“你说什么？”

“我说，我走了你怎么回去？”

“你是这个意思？”

“当然。你以为是什么意思？”

亚瑟低下头看着自己的脚，惨白的皮肤沾染上清晨露水和木头的气味，湿润的冷意。现在还是夏天，但他觉得似乎秋天已经悄然来临了。

“为什么要吻我？”他问，“昨天晚上。”

弗朗西斯抿了抿唇，移开视线。亚瑟不依不饶地盯着他。他有些无奈地回过头来，说：“那你呢？你又为什么吻我？”

亚瑟垂下眼睛。“我不知道。”

沉默在他们之间难耐地蔓延。说不清过了多久，弗朗西斯长长地叹了一口气。

“回去吧。否则你的家人该着急了。”

亚瑟说好。弗朗西斯去结了账，两个人沉默着钻进车里，沉默着开出旅馆，一路上各自怀着重重心事，谁也没有说话。今天的路程似乎比昨天要漫长许多，车停在奥兹坦太太家门前的时候，亚瑟觉得仿佛过去了一个世纪。

弗朗西斯熄了火，说：“再见。”

像是花了很大力气才从某种无形的禁锢中挣脱，亚瑟慢吞吞地、动作艰难地解开安全带，打开车门。

“再见。”他头也不回地说。

无论是父亲母亲还是难缠的哥哥们，谁也没有怀疑他昨晚的去向。母亲热情地拥抱他，问他昨晚玩得开心吗，他勉强堆出一个笑容，说是的，但昨天玩到太晚，他觉得很累。

“可怜的孩子。”母亲爱怜地说，“快去休息一下吧。”

他确实觉得身体异常沉重。拖着身子爬上楼几乎花尽了他最后的力气，他把自己扔到床上，脸埋在熟悉的柔软的床单里。

他听见母亲和父亲在楼下絮絮的交谈。这场雨下过之后，天气应该就不会那么炎热了。今年这个夏天异常高温，好在它已经接近尾声，家里的几个孩子应该准备开学了。

他觉得烦闷，用枕头捂住耳朵。不过他很快又翻身坐起来，因为他想起他应该给自己的朋友们道歉。这很困难，至少是对他而言，更重要的是他不确定朋友们能否原谅他。

他拿着手机犹豫了很久，最终给埃里克发了一条消息，后者的回复很快就过来了。

“比起我们，你更应该向劳拉道歉。她原本很期待我们的演出，可是因为你不在，这个期待落空了。”

亚瑟意识到他把一切都搞砸了。糟糕得很，他想。

两天里他一直尝试向劳拉和其他朋友们道歉，意料之中地，他们最初的态度很冷淡，但最后还是拥抱了他。他终于放松下来，手放进裤兜里，摸到一个手感陌生的、硬邦邦的东西。那是弗朗西斯的烟盒。

这个小小的盒子立刻把他好起来不少的心情搅成一团乱麻。他漫无目的地在街道上走着，这些天气温不高，路旁的蝉鸣声减弱了很多，但他依然觉得烦躁。他晃进便利店里，看见伊莲娜站在收银台前，从店员手里接过一盒东西。

他认识那个盒子。验孕棒。

伊莲娜也看到他了。她脸上现出羞耻和慌乱的神色，嘴唇无力地动了动，似乎想说什么，眼里露出哀求的意味。

“我不会告诉别人的。”亚瑟赶紧说。

伊莲娜松了一口气。

“谢谢。”她低声说，擦着他的肩膀走出店门。

亚瑟手里攥着那包烟，茫然地扫过琳琅满目的货架。他本来不想买什么，但现在他突然想买一包跟弗朗西斯相同的烟。

这时他听到隔着一排货架的另一边响起一个活泼的女声：“我还有机会邀请住在您家里那位先生来做客吗？”

“噢，如果您想，那就要抓紧了。”奥兹坦太太说，“他明天就要走了。准确地说，您的机会只剩下今天。”

啪地一声，一盒黄油落在地上。货架对面的奥兹坦太太吓了一跳，从货物的缝隙里看过来。

“亚瑟，你怎么啦？可要小心些。”

亚瑟像是傻了一样呆呆地望着她，像凝固的石膏。

“亲爱的，你没事吧？”奥兹坦太太担忧地问。

他终于缓过神来，低下身捡起被自己不慎掉在地上的黄油，放回货架上。

“不，没什么。”

他飞快地走出便利店，而且越走越快，到最后几乎是跑了起来。他把自己锁在房间里，颤抖着掏出那盒烟。盒子被他在裤兜里压变了形，仅剩的几支烟软趴趴地支棱在里头。

他没有打火机，用火柴点燃了一根，狠狠吸了一口。似曾相识的辛辣气味比上次更加霸道地充斥了他的整个呼吸道，他惊天动地地咳起来，咳得背部高高拱起，但他依然固执地把烟往嘴里送，尼古丁激得眼泪扑簌簌地往外冒。

他一边咳一边流泪，门外响起母亲惊慌的询问，但他没有理会。在缭绕的青烟和模糊的泪花里，母亲急切的敲门声、斯科特无奈的骂声、父亲搬动东西的声音都迅速地向后退去，唯有窗外渐弱的蝉鸣越发清晰。

恍惚的视野里他仿佛又看见了连绵的、茫茫的、一片白色的雨幕。他清楚地知道，他的暑假结束了。


End file.
